


Vivid Imagination

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Porn Battle, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's "visions" get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, Prompt: Psych, Shawn/Juliet, Visions

Shawn, as he’s proud to tell anyone who’s ever asked, knows exactly what’s going on. That’s the power of being an observant man. No one can ever get anything by him, ever.

When he walks into Juliet’s apartment for their first official date-date (as she terms all of their ‘post-connubial’ dates, in Gus’ words), he smells styling gel (she’s been primping for him), sees two empty boxes of Oreos and an empty can of whipped cream in the wastebasket (ooh, dessert’s going to be good!), and hears something buzzing under the couch cushion.

And then he has a vision of Juliet sprawled out on the couch, something large and red and buzzing buried within her hot little pussy, her right hand frantically working the stub end of it into and out of her sex, her left hand jiggling her breasts, head thrown back, cheeks pink, lips glistening.

 _“Shawn,”_ she moans. “Shawn….I need you and your luscious mountains of muscle to tame my wild, wild ways…”

“Shawn?”

He jumped a mile when Juliet suddenly appeared behind him.

His ensuing two-minute long bathroom break wasn’t commented on. And she was nice enough not to mock him too harshly when the buzzing object was retrieved and discovered to be a pager.


End file.
